User blog:MainLineEngines/Dodger Saves Christmas
K, now here's the special feature episode about Sodor's 'Submarine' better known as Dodger! Enjoy! Plot It was Christmas time on the Island of Sodor. All the engines were busy. However, they didn't mind, they knew they were being Really Useful. Dodger was especially busy. He would shunt trucks at Vicarstown Coal Mines, then take coal trucks to Vicarstown, and all the stations on the Main Line, and was often required to shunt at Tidmouth or help an engine up Gordon's Hill. It was especially tiring work. The day before Christmas Eve, Dodger was shunting at the Mines, singing Christmas carols with the trucks. "Deck the halls to be jolly! Fa la la la la la la la la!" they sang, as Dodger biffed them into place. "Yeah, get us filthy!" they cheered. "Christmas time is the best time of the year," Dodger thought. "You're telling me! Ms. Valdez makes the best brownies ever!" Dodger's Driver said. "I wish I could have a taste of her chocolate chip muffins," Dodger sighed, and he continued to shunt the trucks. Something was happening however, Dodger felt. He often felt short of steam. "Aw! Come on, you ruined the fun!" the trucks shouted as Dodger stopped to breathe. "Sorry," he sighed. "I just can't make steam quick enough." His Fireman examined him carefully. "You must have a leak in your tubes. I guess all we can do is ask Santa Claus for a new set," he joked. "Who's Santa Claus?" the trucks asked Dodger, "cause if he's real, we might ask him on giving us a new coat of paint. It gets tiring being all dirty, ya know." "Just ask him in your dreams," Dodger replied, but was still worried about his tubes. Later, his crew backed him into the shed. "K, so we're off to Ms. Valdez. What'd you think she has?" his Driver said. "I think I can smell lasagna and a chocolate cake from here," the Fireman replied. "K, let's go now!" "Now some time for myself," Dodger thought, and he fell asleep in an instint. "Now," he thought. "When was the last time, I had a complete overhaul?" He thought, but could only remember the overhaul at Doncaster after the avalanche in 1951. "I hope I haven't been hurting myself this whole time," he thought sadly. His crew returned an hour later. "Come on, boy. We've got to take some trucks to Tidmouth. We know your short of steam, but we have to try the best we can," his Driver said. "After Christmas, we can ask the Fat Controller for a new set of tubes," the Fireman added. "Alright, let's not waste any time then," Dodger replied. "That's the spirit!" (Christmas Eve) It was Christmas Eve. Nix pulled into Vicarstown with six vans. "What's all that for?" asked Diesel. "These are the Christmas puddings for the needy shelter at Cronk. I'm supposed to take them later this evening." "Are they Ms. Valdez's amazing homemade treats?" "Yep. Can you shunt these trucks onto a siding, please?" "Sure thing." Later, Nix was at Tidmouth when it happened. "Great, it started snowing again," complained James. "Now no one will see my shiny red paint." "Everyone feels much more cheerful seeing green anyways," said Henry. "But no one will see your paint either, you idiot!" "Oh, right." "Great, now what are we to do Mr. Douglas?" asked Toad. "I dunna no, Toad. We'll have to wait for the Fat Contrroler," replied Douglas. Then, the Fat Controller came out of his office. "I've heard snow is accumilating on the Main Line, all the engines coming Vicarstown can arrive to the party," he began. "Would it be snowing at the party?" asked Nix. "The snow will stop in a couple hours, in time for the party, but the lines will be blocked. Henry, James, Nix, and Douglas, you will stay here and wait," continued the Fat Controller. "But Sirr, woot aboot all the trrains comin' in and oot?" asked Douglas. "There's only one more train coming in . . ." "My puddings for the people at Cronk!" Nix remembered. "Great! The train's stuck at Vicarstown, isn't it. I'll have to see if Dodger hasn't left Vicarstown yet." Luckily, he hadn't. The workmen had gone off to enjoy Christmas Eve supper with their families, and Dodger was near Ms. Valdez's house. "It's much more efficiente to get things by train than road," she said as boxes of puddings were loaded into a van. "I'll meet up with you at Vicarstown." "OK." Then, Dodger wheezed away to Vicarstown. "At least, it'll be an easy journey back to Tidmouth. Just us and Ms. Valdez," or so he thought. When he arrived the boxes were already being loaded, when the Stationmaster came up. "I have recieved a message from the Fat Controller, he wants you to take the puddings to Cronk," he said. "Why me? I thought Nix was coming back!" "Sorry, Dodger, but it isn't safe for any of the engines to come back here. It's our best choice to have you." "You can do this," Ms. Valdez said. "You've been through a lot worse. Besides, remember what David says 'foward'." "We know you don't feel well, but you can do this, you have too," his crew said. "K, I will!" Dodger soon started his slow, brave journey to Tidmouth. "This is 'Doughnut' calling to see where you are 'Submarine'" the Fat Controller called throught the cab radio telephone. "We are on Sodor," the Fireman answered. "Don't be silly!" "Here, I'll take this. We're passing Killdane. Dodger has a leak in his tube and can't make steam properly. He's wheezing too, and so I'm afraid we have to take this journey slow, just in case," the Driver replied. "Alright. (turns to engines) Now, Dodger might not be able to make it from Cronk to Tidmouth, so I need a volunteer to help him." (everyone starts shouting at once) "Me, Sir! Me!" shouted Percy. "A green catipillar with red stripes, nonsense! Pick a sensible blue engine like me," replied Thomas. "I've known him the longest," said David. "I'm an Enterprising Engine," said Henry. "Fastest and best and pulls the Express." "Us the Scots!" "Pick some sensible engines," said Oliver. "Oh me, please me, Sir," begged Diesel. "But I'm the true Grim Messenger of Doom," said Bert. "I don't think that helps, Bert," said Paxton. "What he means, I like jokes, and because I like jokes, I can cheer him up," said Dart. "Why does this always happen?" sighed the Fat Controller. "You must know, Sir. It is your fault," said Norman. "And me and my friend Paxton have the capacity to rescue of the bravest engine on Sodor." Meanwhile, Dodger was almost at Cronk. "Just around the bend!" he gasped. He could barely breathe, but he wouldn't give up! Finally, he reached Cronk, and with the last puff, something burst! The pipe in the dome had snapped, now Dodger was really stuck. "Thanks for bringing us the best Christmas present ever!" the people at Cronk cheered making Dodger a bit more cheerful. "We did it!" Ms. Valdez and his crew cheered. "We knew you could do it, you old 'Submarine'. We'll ask the Fat Controller right away for an overhaul." Then, the people at the Shelter began to sing Christmas carols. "We wish you a Merry Christmas! We wish you a Merry Christmas! We wish you a Merry Christmas and a happy new year!" Just then, David chuffed into view. "Oh, thank goodness, you're here! We've all been worried about you! Well, we were actually having a big argument about who came to your rescue. We had a draw, random choice, Wheel of Fortune, and more." "Why so many?" "Cause the engines thought it wasn't fair. Are you alright?" "I've just only been inspired by your motto. I'm alright, just the dome tube or something like that has cracked." "I guess that motto really is inspirational," he thought. "Come on, let's head back to Tidmouth." Everyone cheered as Dodger came into view. "He's back!" shouted Bertie. "This is so emotional, I want to cry!" Diesel 10 said. "Such good tidings," added Den. "What he means is, he's rescued!" corrected Dart. "I'm sorry for all this trouble, Dodger," the Fat Controller apoligized. "We will straighten you out first thing tomorrow morning. Well, after I get coffee and something from McBunn." "Now to the celebrations!" It was a grand party, they was music, games, and lots of fun. The engines enjoyed recollecting the grand year of 2013, and what was to come of 2014. The Fat Controller also made an important announcement. "As much as I have enjoyed working with you for almost 30 years now. I feel, it is time that I step down from Fat Controller to my son, Richard, who will become Fat Controller in February." All the engines knew Richard, and so they thought it fun to adjust once more to a new controller. The next day, David brought Dodger into the Steamworks. "Hullo, my friends. Que puedo hacer por udstedes?" Victor asked. "If you mean, what can you do for us, well, Fat H . . . erm, the Fat Controller's coming in to tell you exactly that," David explained. Then the Fat Controller arrived. Workmen inspected him. David wanted to stay, but he had other jobs to do. Ms. Valdez and his crew arrived to see the inspection. After, they examined him, the Fat Controller asked, "Dodger, when was the last time, you had an overhaul?" "After the avalanche in 1951, Sir," Dodger's voice tone decreased dramatically. "I see. Just recently we've established a five year inspection. I think it was 1988 or something like that, but without any further ado, I shall assign, someone to take over your jobs at Vicarstown Coal Mines. So, Victor, Kevin, without any further ado, please shunt him into the overhaul place." (akward silence) "Sir, we can't exactly move him," said Kevin. "We only move parts." "OK? What about the hoist?" "Oh right!" "Workmen, bring the hoist!" shouted Victor. "By the way, Dodger, don't worry, you'll be back by the time of your 100th birthday," the Fat Controller smiled. The End. Characters *Thomas *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Donald and Douglas *Oliver *Nix *Dodger *Diesel 10 *Diesel *Bert *Paxton *Norman *Den *Dart *Victor *Kevin *Toad *Sir Topham Hatt *Ms. Valdez *Edward (cameo) *Toby (c''ameo'') *Duck (cameo) *BoCo (cameo) *Daisy (cameo) *'Arry (cameo) *Bertie (cameo) *Harold (c''ameo'') *Trevor (cameo) Category:Blog posts